Hanging out with dad
by Vegetazchick
Summary: Vegeta makes a bet to Trunks. Will it com true? Find out by reading it
1. Punch you?

Bulma~ 32  
Vegeta~ 36  
Trunks~ 10   
  
"Hey Trunks!" shouted Vegeta, "If you can punch me I will take you anywhere you want tmarrow!" "Ok, dad!" Trunks awnsered. So then Trunks started swinging his fists. He hit Vegeta about three times in the face, finally about a half hour later Trunks stopped, exhausted. " I got you dad!" Trunks yelled. "I know," Vegeta awnsered, "Good job". Vegeta walked to the bench and grabbed the two blue towls, he threw one over to Trunks and left the training capsule. Vegeta put Trunks in his bed and walked into his own room. Bulma was already in bed so he slipped in to bed. "So what are you doing tomarrow?" Bulma asked sarcastically, "Training." "NO, woman," shouted Vegeta, " I am taking Trunks where ever he wants for the whole day". "WOW!" Bulma exclaimed to Vegeta. The next morning Vegeta woke up, then got in the shower, he got out and got dressed. He went down stairs to eat breakfast. Bulma was already up making pancakes and bacn, she had 30 pancakes done and 25 bacons made. The family ate thier breakfast and when they were done Trunks and Vegeta Left the home. "Do you want to fly or drive?" Vegeta asked Trunks. "Let's fly dad!" awnsered Trunks. So off they flew to where ever Trunks wanted to go. 


	2. Mcdonalds?

"So Trunks, where do you want to go first?" Vegeta asked. Trunks thought for a moment and shouted "Mcdonalds". "What?" Vegeta shouted. "Mcdonalds," Trunks reapeted, "Where they say We Love to see you smile." "I know!" shouted Vegeta. So off the two went for Mcdonalds, they walked inside and ordered the food. Vegeta quikley grabbed the food and they found a seat. "Dad!" Trunks shouted, "I said NO PICKLES!" So then Vegeta grabbed the hamburger and ripped out the pickles, then ate them himself. "Here you go kid," Vegeta had solved Trunks" problem. "Dad," they put cheese on my hamburger!" Trunks yelled. So Vegeta grabbed the hamburger once again and pulled out the cheese, then ate the cheese. "Here you go kid!" Vegeta said with his mouth full of cheese. "Dad!" Trunks shouted, "I need more ketchup on my hamburger!" So Vegeta went over to the counter and picked up the whole container of ketchup then dropped it on the table. "Thank's dad" Trunks awnsered back. "Dad!" Trunks yelled, "I need more mustered!" So he went over to where he had gotten the ketchup and pulled out the mustered, then he put it on the table. "Dad!" shouted Trunks. "What?" Vegeta replied. Now it's too soggy!" awnsered Trunks. "Then grab your fries and lets get out of here" Vegeta exclaimed. So Trunks did as his father said, but before they left the manager stopped Vegeta. "Hey you!" she shouted "You have to pay for those!" Vegeta turned around and saw a short fat lady with red hair. "Lady," replied Trunks, "You don't know what your getting yourself into!" "Oh, shutup twerp!" She yelled. Vegeta picked her up by her right arm and threw her to the groung, knocking her out. "Lets go" exclaimed Vegeta. Off they went to there next destination. 


	3. Iceskating?

"Where do you want to go know?" asked Vegeta while glaring at hi son, wondering how he had got himself into this mess.  
  
"Well, Trunks wondered to himself, "lets go iceskating!"   
  
"Are you nuts!" shouted Vegeta, "Us saiyons do not skate, skating is for girls, besides Prince's do not skate!" Then Vegeta flew up into the sky. Trunks fallowed his father, slowly.   
  
"But dad!" shouted Trunks "You prommissed to do what I wanted!" Vegeta then glared at Trunks for a moment, Vegeta then started flying in the direction of the iceskating rink. They picked up their skates and headed for the icey floor. The two saiyons skated around the floor for a while. Vegeta and Trunks were the only ones on the floor so Vegeta flew up off the floor a little.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Vegeta asked Trunks.  
  
"I guess," Trunks awnsered by the time they had left it was 4:00, so the two saiyons headed home. On the way Home Vegeta and Trunks herd a woman screaming and they saw that it was the woman at the bank.  
  
"lets help!" shouted Trunks. So they both flew down to help the people.  
  
"Get back kid!" shouted the robber and started a shot at Trunks. Vegeta shoved Trunks out of the way and it hit Vegeta on the arm.   
  
"Are you ok dad?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes, I am fine!" Vegeta shouted. Trunks flew to the robber that had shot his father and took the gun and broke it in half. Trunks punched the man and knocked him out. The two Saiyons left the bank and headed home. They had gotten home and Bulma was waiting on the door step. She looked at her husband and her son. She saw Vegetas arm bleeding and took him inside imediantly, grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around the arm to stop the bleeding.  
  
"What happened?" asked Bulma in a hurry, very concered and worried.   
  
"Nothing, I am fine." Vegeta awnsered with a smirk on his face. Then Vegeta was putting Trunks to bed.  
  
"Thanks dad, I had a lot of fun today." Trunks exclaimed to his father.   
  
"No problem boy." Vegeta awnsered to his son and kissed him on the forehead then left the room. Vegeta walked into his room, Bulma was already in bed waiting.  
  
"How was your day"? asked Bulma witha little giggle.  
  
"Weird, but embarising." awnsered Vegeta, "He made me go iceskating!" Then Vegeta fell asleep. Vegeta must be pooped, Bulma thought to herself and fell asleep. 


End file.
